Llévate mi tiempo
by Anddy's heart
Summary: -Quédate- sonó la voz áspera un poco más relajada -Tus ojos me recuerdan a la luna- Al mencionar esto la miro de nuevo y Hinata no sabía por qué el sonrojo de sus mejillas no dejaba de crecer.
1. Cuando te vuelva a ver

No tenían ni un pie en la aldea cuando el chico de la puerta les dijo que la hokage los esperaba. Con el cansancio que parecían toneladas a cargar, llegaron al despacho de la misma, para llevarse la sorpresa de que no serían los únicos ahí.

-Qué bueno que llegan, justo iba a comentarles a ellos sobre la siguiente misión- comento la hokage con un aire de despreocupación.

-¿siguiente misión?- pregunto neji frunciendo el ceño.

-si neji, su siguiente misión-

- Pero Tsunade-sama, apenas acabamos de llegar y... - ten-ten fue interrumpida por la voz interrogante de la rubia.

-¿eso es una queja?- ese tono de voz solo indicaba que no debía mencionar nada más.-bueno, ya que se encuentran shikamaru e ino también no perderé el tiempo. Su siguiente misión no será completamente revelada hasta llegar al lugar de la misma-

-Pero ¿Qué?- la pregunta de ino sonó por toda la habitación

-tranquilos... solo tienen que saber lo básico: saldremos mañana a las 6:00 am, parte de la misión consiste en una serie de eventos con algunos kages, serán varios días y... eso es todo-

-¿saldremos? usted... ¿también ira con nosotros?- cuestionó ten-ten

-Sí, ustedes serán mis acompañantes-

-Algunos kages... ¿cómo cuáles?- dijo shikamaru el cual en su mente comenzaba a interpretar la posibilidad de ver a Temari.

-Bueno... el único que me confirmó su presencia fue el kazekage, y por si te interesa shikamaru... SI! Gaara llevara a sus hermanos con el así que podrás ver a Temari-

-¿Qué? pero si yo no dije...- mientras sus compañeros se reían de su cara perpleja alguien más en esa habitación comenzaba a preocuparse.

Hinata tragó saliva. Se encontraba de reemplazo de lee en una misión con neji y ten-ten y esa era la razón por la cual se encontraba en ese lugar ahora. Pero nunca creyó que eso la llevaría a verlo de nuevo.

La primera vez que se encontró con él fue en la noche menos esperada. Cansada de la monotonía de su casa, salió a la mitad de la noche para mirar la luna en su lugar favorito; un lago en medio de los bosques menos visitados de konoha. Al acercase sintió una presencia más en el lugar, pero justo cuando iba a activar su bykugan... el sujeto se encontraba tras de ella.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó una voz áspera y seca. Hinata se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos que no volvería a olvidar. Gaara creyó que ella temblaría de miedo, pero a diferencia de eso... ella lo miró con aquellos ojos blancos expectantes.

-Kazekage- sama... yo... yo... soy hyuuga hinata- menciono la chica sin quitar la mirada de los ojos del kage.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto cortantemente.

-yo... vine por que... bueno, este es mi lugar favorito y... normalmente yo... vengo aquí a ver la luna porque nadie más viene- hinata notó el rostro sorpresivo del chico, aunque no entendía por qué.

-yo vine a hacer lo mismo, pero hoy no hay luna-

-bueno...- el rostro de tristeza de hinata se reflejó en seguida y luego ella dijo- aun así, me gustaría quedarme... si no te molesto...aunque creo que mejor yo...-

-quédate- sonó la voz áspera un poco más relajada -tus ojos me recuerdan a la luna- al mencionar esto la miro de nuevo y hinata no sabía por qué el sonrojo de sus mejillas no dejaba de crecer.


	2. Entre mis recuerdos

Hinata llego a su casa preguntándose que haría cuando lo volviera a ver... ¿el aun la recordaría? Su cara tomaba ese característico tono rojizo cada vez que pensaba en él. Comenzó a meter sus cosas dentro de su bolsa de viaje, hasta que cayó rendida en su cama y recordó que sucedió durante aquel encuentro...

-quédate- sonó la voz áspera un poco más relajada -tus ojos me recuerdan a la luna- al mencionar esto la miro de nuevo y hinata no sabía por qué el sonrojo de sus mejillas no dejaba de crecer.

Gaara camino hacia el lago y se sentó debajo de un gran árbol recostando su espalda en él. La Hyuuga lo siguió copiando sus movimientos y en una ola de silencio hinata reflexionó sobre la luna ausente, se entristeció al pensar sobre esto e inconscientemente dejó salir un gemido de queja de sus labios. Después suspiro agotada por su día y cerró momentáneamente los ojos.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia? - dijo el pelirrojo con un rostro molesto. Creyó que se sentía invadida por que era un lugar que ella frecuentaba.

-¿Po...por qué dice esto kazekage-sama?- preguntó hinata algo asustada.

-Tu quejido y tu suspiro- la joven sonrió inmediatamente.

-Claro que no, me quejo de que no haya luna... llevo varias noches esperando, y... suspire por qué... Me siento cansada... kazekage-sama-

-Tu… ¿Dormirás?- preguntó el muchacho con tono inocente.

-Su… supongo, kazekage-sama, ¿Usted no dormirá?- Gaara negó con la cabeza. – Pero entonces… ¿Cómo resistirá el día de mañana?- interrogó Hinata asustada.

-Cuando portaba a Shukaku no me permitían dormir, por miedo a que se apoderará de mi cuerpo… pero ahora que no lo tengo, simplemente no puedo hacerlo como una persona normal-

-Yo creo que… de…debería intentarlo, no es tan difícil- al terminar la frase la Hyuuga le dedicó un sonrisa que terminó dejando a Gaara algo confundido.

No había razón para sentirse de esa manera pero… se sentía aliviado, como si ese gesto hubiese llenado algún vacío dentro de él.

La conversación paro y Hinata no supo más hasta la mañana siguiente. Inconscientemente, se había quedado dormida.

La voz de su hermana menor la hizo reaccionar, pedía que por favor fuera a cenar.

-Hinata-nee-chan, ven a probar la cena que preparé, rápido-

-¡Ya voy!- Se encontraba tan dentro de sí misma que no se percató de que ya era una hora más tarde-

A la mañana siguiente se levantó desde temprano, tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa lo más apresurada posible. Al llegar a la puerta de Konoha Tsunade comenzó a dar las instrucciones.

-Muy bien, pongan todos atención, como bien saben no puedo revelar la información completa de esta misión, pero por ahora esto es lo que tienen que saber- desenrolló un mapa en el suelo y dijo- Este es el camino que llevaremos, cuando lleguemos a este punto pararemos y nos encontraremos con el Kazekage y sus hermanos para seguir nuestro camino, quiero que se mantengan alertas durante todo el recorrido, bueno, dicho esto ya es hora de irnos- Tsunade tomó el mapa y encabezó al equipo.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo sin parar, por lo que al caer la noche ellos cayeron con ella. Debían turnarse para hacer vigilancia, y la primera en hacerlo fue Ten-ten. Hinata no podía dormir, los recuerdos vagos de aquel pelirrojo la tenían intranquila de cierta manera un tanto deseosa, por lo que decidió cambiar su guardia con Ten-ten.

La chica de los ojos blancos divagó de nuevo en lo que sucedió aquella mañana.

Al despertar solo miró el agua cristalina del lago y como lo rayos de sol bañaban toda la escena del jardín alrededor. Sintió que algo la cubría, algo cálido y con un peculiar aroma a… arena. Antes de eso ni siquiera sabía que la arena tenía un olor característico. Comenzó a incorporarse, a mirar el lugar donde se encontraba y la gabardina roja que la cubría.

-Kazekage-sama- pronunció más para sí misma, pero no encontró a nadie.

-Buenos días- Una voz masculina se oyó detrás de ella. Una voz suave y relajada, que tenía ese toque áspero y atractivo por la cual muchas chicas suspiraban.


	3. Te adueñas de mi mente

-Buenos días- Una voz masculina se oyó detrás de ella. Una voz suave y relajada, que tenía ese toque áspero y atractivo por la cual muchas chicas suspiraban.

Gaara no tenía su gabardina... que era igual a decir que no tenía nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo además de esa camisa de red. La Hyuuga enrojeció al instante y sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago. No era la primera vez que veía a un chico así, pero por alguna razón se sentía diferente con el. Tal ves por que era alguien respetable o por tratarse de alguien con quien tenía menos confianza.

-Bu... buenos días... Kazekage-sama- No sabía que decir, era como si algo no le permitiere que hablara.- Gra... gracias por prestarme... su... su...- Hinata no podía emitir ningún sonido más, el pelirrojo se acercaba peligrosamente clavando la mirada en ella mientras tomaba la prenda de la mano de chica.

-De nada, parecías tener frío- A diferencia de ella, él no demostraba nada. Su rostro esculpido en mármol no reflejaba ningún sentimiento que pudiese existir en su interior.

Hinata se quedó un momento en el suelo, sin moverse, sin emitir alguna palabra. Hasta que de pronto algo la alarmó...

-¡Kazekage-sama! Yo... de seguro usted... deberá tener a... a... algo importante que hacer, no... no quiero quitarle su tiempo- Se paró rápidamente e hizo una reverencia hacia él.

Ella corrió. No sin antes volver a agradecer, con dificultad al hablar, por su acción anterior.

Llegó a su casa hecha un manojo de nervios. En la puerta estaban Kiba y Shino esperando que saliera, pero de pronto apareció detrás de ellos, quienes se asustaron como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma.

-¡Hi.. Hinata! ¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Qué hacías ahí? Te llevamos esperando más de una hora- Exclamaba Kiba.

-Ma... ma... ¿Más de una hora?- fue lo único que pudo responder ante tal afirmación.

-¡Sí! Son las 12:25-

Entonces un pensamiento la invadió de imprevisto. ¿Cómo es que el Kazekage se había quedado tanto tiempo a su cuidado? ¿Acaso no tenía algún compromiso esta mañana? ¡Pero que cosa pensaba! Claro que el debió de tener algo importante que hacer, vino por trabajo, no de vacaciones.

-Por cierto Hinata, Tsunade-sama quería hablarte, dijo que vayas apenas te digamos-

Lo que le faltaba, ahora resulta que había dejado esperando a la Hokage. La joven no lo dudo dos veces y se fue corriendo a verla.

-¡Hokage- Sama, lamento llegar tarde!- La voz de aquella chica irrumpió el lugar apenas abrieron la puerta.

-Valla Hinata, veo que el Kazekage no es el único que se retrasó hoy- Dijo la mujer rubia bastante desairada y con algunas risas.

Tsunade miró por un momento la ojiblanco parada en su puerta. La analizó muy bien, por que hoy, ella la notaba algo diferente. Su impecable cabello negro- azulado se encontraba ligeramente despeinado, lo cual era gracioso por que no la hacía ver mal. Su ropa estaba un tanto desacomodada y tenía un aspecto de haber corrido demasiado por las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración un poco agitada. Pero hubo algo que a aquella mujer le llamó la atención... Cuando pronunció la palabra Kazekage a la chica casi le dió un infarto.

-Solo quería avisarte que Sakura organizó la campaña de salud para niños y dijo que necesitaba personal de apoyo, será hoy a las 4:00 pm, creo que serias excelente como apoyo-

-Ahí estaré- respondió la chica con aplomo, pero con la voz aun temblorosa, señal de que la presencia del pelirrojo estaba causando estragos en su interior.

-Puedes irte Hinata- exclamó una sonriente Tsunade.

Detrás de estas palabras la Hyuuga salió casi volando del lugar, no sin antes recibir la mirada de Gaara. Tsunade se percató de tal suceso y decidió intentar averiguar que estaba pasando.

-Hinata es una chica muy dulce, espero que se encuentre bien. De hecho, creo que si la conociera le agradaría- Tsunade realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que decía, solo quería que el chico le de una pista.

-Probablemente, parece ser una persona muy agradable- Por un momento la rubia sintió como si tuviera una conversación con el frío Sai. A pesar de pronunciar palabras suaves, tenía el rostro más neutro que existía; y por supuesto eso no le dijo nada.

Neji irrumpió los pensamientos de su prima para cambiar de guardia con ella. Por más que la joven insistió que no tenía sueño el la convenció de que debería dormir.


End file.
